


Mind's Eye

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Telepathy, bodyswap but not really, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: KesPrytt, but with a twist. What if instead of just hearing each other's thoughts, they were entirely in each other's bodies?  NOT a bodyswap fic as they are both still also in their own bodies.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a possibly drunk conversation with Jen

Captain Jean-Luc Picard woke up with a groan. The floor was made of metal and cold, and he felt a searing pain in the back of his head. With a start, he realised where he should have been.

“Beverly?” A moan from his friend was the only indication that she was with him. “Are you alright?”

“Sure,” Beverly sat up and moved to rub at her forehead. “Did you get the registry on that shuttle that ran over me?” Jean-Luc tried to chuckle and sat up himself. Beverly gasped.

“Your head...”

“Am I bleeding?” She shook her head.

“No, but....” She felt the back of her head. “I have one, too.” Jean-Luc’s fingers brushed at the device attached to his neck.

“Any ideas what this is?” Beverly shook her head.

“No. The information on the Kes I was given was....less than satisfying. That’s why I hoped to scan a few of them for our records. Especially if they were joining the federation. But metal protrusions were not in any of the information.”

“Do you think they’re safe?” Beverly reached to her side and groaned.

“My tricorder is missing.” She gently probed at the device attached to the back of her neck. “It doesn’t hurt when I prod it. Come closer and let me examine yours.” Jean-Luc shuffled closer and Beverly studied the device from all angles. “There’s nothing. Even the way it’s attached to our necks is clean. I don’t even know what it’s attached to or what it will do...where are we?” 

“I have no idea.” Jean-Luc stood and began banging on the door. “Hello! This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. Is this how you greet delegates?” Beverly snorted.

“They probably can’t hear you. “ Jean-Luc began to examine the cell, for lack of a better word, that he and Beverly were now in. 

“If this was the coordinates for the beam down, what are they playing at?” Beverly took a seat on the bench along the wall. 

“Might as well wait and find out.” She watched as Jean-Luc paced the room and she suddenly felt a jolt through the device in her neck. She reached back and touched it. “What was that? Did you feel that?” The door slid open and then closed behind three people who entered the room holding phasers.

“That was our probe making contact with your psi waves. Soon we will be able to read your intent straight from your mind.” Beverly gasped.

“We?” Jean-Luc took a step towards the woman and her companion held the phaser towards him. 

“We are the Prytt.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“The Prytt? We are here to see the Kes on their invitation! Let us out and take us to them at once!” 

“Hmm. We shall see if that is your true intent soon enough.” The woman spun on her heel and exited the room with her two lackeys following behind. Jean-Luc made a dash for the door but it shut in his face. He turned back towards Beverly.

“You gasped. What are psi waves?”

“Psi waves are part of the brain. All living creatures have psi waves but not all species have strong ones. For example, Betaziods and Vulcans rank high on psi waves but humans not so much.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“So, it’s telepathy?”

“In a nutshell. If these devices are connecting to our psi waves, then it could act like a transmitter to transmit our thoughts and intentions, particularly if the Prytt are not naturally telepathic themselves.”

“If it’s projecting our own thoughts to their receiver, what would prevent us from lying in our thoughts?” Beverly shrugged.

“Perhaps it has a way of detecting lies, or it completely robs you of all of your thoughts.” Jean-Luc eyed her dubiously and ran a hand over his head, stopping when he reached the transmitter.

“Could this lead to permanent damage?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I can’t tell without my tricorder.” Jean-Luc nodded at her tight lipped and took a seat next to her on the bench. His arm automatically went to wrap around her shoulder and she leaned against him. “Thanks. How did you know?”

“I don’t know. I just knew you needed a shoulder to lean on.” 

“Hmm. Well, thanks.”

###

“I’m hungry too. It’s a shame that plate didn’t have any food alongside my tricorder when they handed it back!” Beverly was holding out her tricorder looking for the markings the map their rescuers had downloaded onto it showed.

“I didn’t say I was hungry. I am, but I didn’t say it.” Beverly shrugged.

“Strange. I could have _sworn_ I heard your voice say ‘I’m hungry’.” She continued to scan and pointed to her left. “I think we go that way.” She pocketed her tricorder again and followed Jean-Luc as he headed in the direction she indicated. 

They had been in their cell overnight and when breakfast had been left for them, it turned out to be Beverly’s tricorder, reprogrammed. It contained the blueprints for the facility they were being held in, the frequencies needed to unlock all doors, and a map of the local area that would lead them into safety. They had been travelling for several hours following the directions Beverly’s tricorder showed them and she was getting tired. And she _really_ wanted a glass of water.

“Doesn’t your map show any bodies of water? A stream or a lake?” Beverly shook her head. That was _weird_. She hadn’t said anything about being thirsty out loud. 

“Jean-Luc, I think these are calibrating to each other instead of however the Prytt were going to use them.” He stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

“Is that possible?” Beverly shrugged.

“Who knows? Here, let me try to scan your probe.” She used her tricorder, but unfortunately, the Kes or Prytt or whoever had rescued them had managed to erase most of the usual medical diagnosis tools off the tricorder. “Nothing. Uhm...try thinking something.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes.

“Anything?” She shook her head.

“No. Maybe it was a coincidence.” 

The couple trudged on well after dark and finally decided to stop to get some rest. Beverly and Jean-Luc gathered enough sticks for some kindling, and they managed to make a small flame by rubbing two sticks together. _Good thing he remembered his survival training._

“You’re doing good, too. Don’t discount yourself.” Beverly raised her eyebrows. 

_You heard me?_

_Yes. You’re speaking, aren’t you?_

Out loud, Beverly responded. “No. That was all in our heads. I think the connection must be getting stronger.” 

“Well, if the worst thing is you have access to my deepest secrets, I think we’ll be okay. What about you? Anything lurking in the back of your brain you don’t want me to know about?” She shook her head.

“Nothing comes to mind. Or rather, should come into _your_ mind. Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

Jean-Luc held out his arm for Beverly to use as a pillow and the two soon fell asleep, sharing the same dream. 

In the morning, Jean-Luc woke first and sat up, stretching his body and shaking out his long red hair. _Long red hair?_ He patted his head and felt Beverly’s hair. _That’s odd. We must now be feeling what the other is doing._ He glanced at his arms and gasped when he saw they were clad not in the grey of his grey and black tunic, but in the blue of Beverly’s uniform. 

“Beverly?” He spoke tentatively, and then paused. The voice that came out of his mouth was not his.

Beverly groggily opened her own eyes and went to push her hair back and was shocked to discover she was lacking any hair on the top of her head. Further, she _really_ needed to go to the bathroom and realised with a start that she wouldn’t need to crouch down. 

“Jean-Luc? Are you....Where are you?” The voice that came out was Jean-Luc’s rich baritone that always sent shivers down her spine when he spoke her name. Jean-Luc soon replied.

“I’m here. Or...you’re here. What happened?” Beverly scratched her, or rather, Jean-Luc’s, head.

“The psi-wave devices must have connected as we suspected, but not only can we hear each other’s thoughts, but we’re actually _in each other’s heads_.” 

“So like...a body switch?” Beverly rolled Jean-Luc’s eyes.

“No, that’s not possible. I think we’re still inside our own minds, we’re just somehow being projecting into the other? I mean, a complete mind or body switch without transplanting a brain isn’t medically possible and only used in those cheesy holonovels as a gimmick. I can’t really check anything without a functioning tricorder...and maybe my lab. But one of us has to pee and I’m not entirely sure how this is going to work or which one of us needs to!” 

“I mean, I guess we could close our eyes and pee?” He offered. She laughed.

“I’m...I mean... _you’re_ wearing a jumpsuit. I have to remove it completely to pee. Starfleet _really_ wasn’t thinking about survival in the wild when they designed those, let me tell you.” Jean-Luc wiggled Beverly’s hips.

“I see what you mean. Ok, so...you come and help me. I’ll close your eyes and you can do the removing.” 

“You’ll see me taking off my...your...jumpsuit in your...my...mind. Wow, this is going to get confusing fast. Nothing for it. You’re going to have to see me naked.” He tried to leer at her, but it came out looking hilarious on Beverly’s face. She swatted at her own arm. “Behave.”

Fifteen minutes later, Jean-Luc and Beverly returned from their secluded locations. 

“Well, _that_ was interesting. At least now I can say I know what it’s like to be able to pee standing up?” Beverly quipped. Jean-Luc studied his own face. It was strange seeing Beverly’s usual bright expressions appear on his own generally stoic face. 

“Likewise. Now then, I suppose we can sort out this whole head thing when we return to the _Enterprise?_ ”

“I certainly hope so. It’s very disconcerting. While you were going to the bathroom, I felt like I was also naked and crouching down. If I closed your eyes, I could see where you were.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Same. I felt as though I was both standing and crouching. By the way, thanks for informing me which leaves were safe to use. I would have just shaken it off.” 

_“I know_. And you’re _not_ giving my body a UTI thank you very much.” Beverly went to reach for the tricorder in her pocket and scowled before tugging it out of her own pocket attached to Jean-Luc. “Come on. The sooner we get out of here....”

###

Within a few hours, it became apparent that neither Beverly-in-Jean-Luc’s-body or Jean-Luc-in-Beverly’s-body could be separated from each other. Any attempt at even walking a few feet away from each other caused nausea and dizziness, as well as visual disorientation as they started to see what the other was looking at. Beverly joked that one of them could close their eyes and still be able to see where they were going. Jean-Luc wondered if this was supposed to happen or if their devices malfunctioned as soon as they left the facility they were being held in. Surely, it wouldn’t help a court of law to be able to physically see through someone else’s eyes. 

They stopped a few hours later for a short break. They were both panting and Beverly wiped Jean-Luc’s brow. He pushed some of the hair back from his shoulder. “I forgot how warm hair can be.”

“Hmm. And I have a lot. Hang on, just twist it up and it will hold itself in a knot.” Beverly thought about the directions for coiling her hair and securing it under itself and soon Jean-Luc had managed a messy bun. “Teamwork.”

“I wish these uniforms were a bit looser.” Beverly reached over and tugged down the zipper a few inches, exposing her cleavage, but also creating a bit of reprieve from the thick fabric. “Beverly!”

“What? It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before, it’s my own body. _And_ you saw it naked earlier.”

“I suppose you can do the same for my body.” 

###

They walked in silence for a while, until Beverly spoke up. “Jean-Luc, being inside your head. I, ah....you remember how we talked about each other having access to all our thoughts and we had nothing to hide?”

“Yes.”

“I think I found something you wanted to hide from me.” Jean-Luc looked at Beverly’s boots.

“Oh.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were dating my best friend...married him...became a widow by him...I always felt it was inappropriate to even entertain those thoughts about my best friend.” Beverly reached out one of Jean-Luc’s large hands and gently stroked her own face. 

“But even now? It’s been over fifteen years, Jean-Luc. Surely, any guilt you might have felt over your feelings or Jack’s death should have subsided.” She found a rock and sat on it and tugged on Jean-Luc until he was sitting next to her. She twined their fingers together and marvelled at how strange it was to be the temporary owner of the larger hands. 

“I wanted to tell you. So many times, Beverly. I just was so afraid you would reject me and it would be the end of our friendship.” A blush crept up Beverly’s face, and Jean-Luc knew he wasn’t causing it. “Why are you blushing?”

“Do you remember a few times when I told you I had something to tell you...” He nodded. “I love you.”

“You...you do?” 

“Yes.” She leaned forward and kissed him. Their kiss felt incredible. It was strange, being both in your own body and the body of your partner at the same time and Jean-Luc pulled away, embarrassed.

“Sorry.” Beverly glanced down at Jean-Luc’s lap and tried not to smirk.

“Ah. I...ah...well, _this_ feels interesting....”

“Beverly, _don’t_.” This time she did smirk. 

“I’d offer for us to take care of this now, but I think we might want to be more comfortable...and maybe back in our own minds only.” 

“Quite.” They kissed one more time before clasping hands and continuing to follow the directions on the tricorder.

The sparse terrain gave way to another forest. Beverly checked the device, then handed it to Jean-Luc to double check. “We’re going to have to climb,” she said with a sigh

“You’re terrified of heights.” Beverly nodded with a panicked look on Jean-Luc’s face. Jean-Luc patted her shoulder. 

“I can feel it, too. But, Bev, we’re going to have to work through this.” Beverly swallowed.

“Ok.” Beverly watched as Jean-Luc in her body began to find footholds and tried to direct her up. Beverly made a face. “Does my butt look like _that?!_ ” Jean-Luc chuckled and glanced back down at her.

“I quite like it. Shame when you hide it under your long lab coat.”

“It has pockets.”

“Fair enough.” Jean-Luc turned his head back and began attempting to climb, well aware that Beverly in his body would be following. It was strange for Jean-Luc because Beverly had different dominant muscles than he did – her legs were stronger whereas he had strong arms, but they slowly made their way up the side of the face of the rocky cliff and once they were at the top Beverly clung to Jean-Luc gasping for breath. He patted his own back and realised just how strange of a situation they had gotten themselves into, and he hoped Beverly could fix it once they returned to the _Enterprise_. 

They spotted a force field several meters ahead that seemed to create a fence between where they were and the other side. 

“I think we found the border. Now, we just need to get through it.” Beverly glanced behind them and marvelled at how strong Jean-Luc’s vision to was. “And I think we’re being followed.” Jean-Luc squinted, but Beverly’s eyes couldn’t quite make out the shapes on the horizon that his own eyes had seen, so he closed his eyes to see through his own. 

“I see them. They look like they’re wearing that same type of uniform all the other Prytt we saw wore. No idea if they’re friendly or not.” Beverly settled a grim smile on Jean-Luc’s face.

“Let’s go.” 

Between the two of them, they had reasonable engineering skills, though neither one of them could hold a candle to someone like Wesley, Data, or Geordi. But, working together they finally managed to program their tricorder to connect to the fence and they made a hole in the field. Jean-Luc pushed Beverly through first and he followed swiftly behind as the unstable hole began to fizzle and close. 

They collapsed against each other and Beverly studied the tricorder. “Now, to find our way back to civilisation. Unless you think we can reprogram the tricorder to act as a communications device, too.” Jean-Luc shook his head and some of Beverly’s hair fell out of the knot. 

“Beyond my capabilities, I’m afraid. I mean, we can certainly try, but I think we should try to get as far away from this border as we can.” Fortunately, the drop on the other side of the border was long and sloping, and not nearly as steep as the Prytt side. He squinted again and pointed off into the distance. “Beverly, I think I see a lake ahead.”

“Brilliant. We’re both probably on the verge of dehydration.” She wiped some sweat off of Jean-Luc’s forehead and carried on down the slope. Jean-Luc’s uniform was clinging to her now, and she knew if she looked back at her own body it would be the same. “...and we could probably do with a quick dip to clean off.” 

###

They took small sips of water out of their hands as Beverly cautioned against drinking too deeply and then began to remove their clothing. Beverly spied a large rock nearby and rinsed out Jean-Luc’s top before draping it on the rock. “It’s not going to help with the dirt, but at least it’ll feel a bit fresher.” Jean-Luc nodded and soon Beverly’s jumpsuit had joined the rest of Jean-Luc’s uniform and the pair stood in each other’s underwear. Beverly sighed.

“Honestly. You’re going to look at your own naked body, I’m going to see mine. Besides, you saw me naked this morning when I had to pee and I’ve seen you naked plenty of times on my bio bed.” She stripped off Jean-Luc’s briefs and rinsed them and his socks out. “Besides, these are pretty gross, too.” She glanced over at Jean-Luc and laughed.

“How do you get these things off?” He tried twisting and turning to access the clip of Beverly’s bra. 

“Haven’t you ever taken a girl’s bra off?” Beverly’s face flushed which made Beverly giggle because she had never seen herself blush before to see how far it actually spread. Jean-Luc placed his hands on his hips, which made him look even more ridiculous as Beverly’s body was clad in her knickers and bra. 

“Of _course_ I’ve removed a lady’s bra....just...never of my own body before. Come over her and help me!” Beverly snorted and moved to help but she struggled and Jean-Luc groaned.

“Well, I’ve never removed a bra not worn by me!” 

“But, I _am_ you.” 

“My _own_ body. As in, the one I’m in control of before you get smart with me.” Jean-Luc resisted the urge to stick out Beverly’s tongue, but then realised that was a very typical Beverly response and settled on rolling his eyes. He wondered if any of Beverly’s gestures and reactions would remain with him once he was back in control of his proper body and decided it wouldn’t entirely be a bad thing. 

Beverly finally managed to free her body from the bra and gently rinsed it out before adding it to their clothing. She eyed her own body, critically. “You know, this is kind of odd. It’s almost better than looking in a mirror. Turn around, I want to see my butt naked.” 

“Only if you return the favour.” He turned Beverly’s body in a slow circle and when he was once again facing his own body, he noticed the frown. “Something wrong?”

“I just never realised the size of my thighs.” 

“You used to dance. I can feel it’s all muscle. I like your legs.” Beverly nodded in thanks, but began to slowly turn so Jean-Luc could see his body in 360 degree glory. “I have a dimple on my bottom.” 

“Mm. You don’t know how adorable I found that when you were face down on my operating table.” Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and tugged him into the shallow water. “Come on. I checked with the tricorder and it should be about shoulder height at the deepest.”

They got about waist high when Beverly leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc, wrapping her arms around him. She felt her own breasts press against her, but decided it wasn’t an entirely bad sensation. She went to wrap a leg around Jean-Luc and then laughed when her dexterity wasn’t the same as she was used to.

“Jean-Luc, wrap my leg around me...er...you. You know what I mean!” 

“Your legs can _do_ that?” Beverly smirked.

“Dancing made me quite flexible.” Jean-Luc tried to wiggle Beverly’s eyebrows, but it didn’t work. 

“I thought we were waiting until we were back in our own bodies to do anything else?” 

“It might be _interesting_ to make love as each other’s bodies. You know, for science.” 

“Well, if it’s for science, how can I argue?”

###

“That was....”

“Yep.”

“And that thing you did...I didn’t even know my body could _do_ that.” 

“As long as you only ever do that with me.” The couple used their uniforms as a ground cover and were laying back on it. Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Beverly.

“You can count on it. Although, I still have to admit it’s a little weird leaning in and kissing myself.” 

“Close your eyes and look through mine.”

“How far away do you think we are from civilisation?” Beverly shrugged Jean-Luc’s shoulders. 

“According to the tricorder....thirty kilometres. If we walk at an average pace, it will take us....about six or seven hours. Assuming we don’t run into any rough terrain.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“I’m not sure I want to walk after dark. The tricorder is only so good as a torch.” 

“True.” Beverly sat up and stretched. “If only we had a container to take along some water with.” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we can fabricate anything.” 

“No. But if we rip the arms off my uniform, we can soak the fabric and at least use that to keep cool or even to suck the moisture off.” 

“What about the arms of my uniform?” 

“I’m going to make a hat.” Beverly ripped Jean-Luc’s sleeves off and managed to make a hat which she wet from the lake before perching it on top of Jean-Luc’s bald head. “It’s not glamorous, but it’ll keep the sun off.” She passed a scrap to Jean-Luc. “You can use this as a bandana to hold my hair off your neck.” 

“Good thinking.” 

“Actually, turn around first.” Beverly clumsily braided her hair. “Argh, your fingers are so much bigger than mine.” 

“What are you trying to do?”

“Braid my hair so it stays off your neck.” 

“Hmm, well, I used to braid the horses when I was younger. Let me close your eyes and see if I can guide my own hands.” The result was a messy, but functional braid. Beverly tied it off with a scrap of sleeve. 

“We should walk until nightfall, then find a place to sleep. Good thing there aren’t any predatory animals on KesPrytt.” 

“Definitely. Though it might be nice if we found an edible plant.” 

“I’ll scan as we walk.”

###

Dusk was beginning to settle as they entered another wooded area and Beverly paused to scan a bush filled with small purple berries. “Ah-ha! I found something we can eat!” Jean-Luc removed the makeshift bandana from Beverly’s head and began to gather berries in it. 

“They’re quite small,” he placed one in his mouth. “And tart.”

“Oh wow, I tasted that too. Ok, this is a new way this bond is working.” Beverly glanced at the berries. “Well, it’s either starve, or eat the tart berries. At least they’ll also provide a _little_ water.” 

“I think we better eat some. Who knows if there will be anything else edible in these woods.” 

“You would think there would be. I mean, what do the Kes or Prytt eat?” Beverly began to scan other nearby bushes and trees, even the grass to try and find something else edible.

“Well, you said it yourself before we beamed down that you didn’t know much about their physiology. Perhaps their digestive systems can handle what we cannot?”

“Most likely. I mean, Worf has a supplement that is positively poisonous to most other humanoids, but his body needs it to survive. If he were serving on a Klingon ship, it wouldn’t be a problem. But since he serves with humans, I had to create the supplement. Let me tell you how difficult _that_ was.” 

“I can only imagine.” They gathered enough berries to tie up into the makeshift handkerchief and walked deeper into the wooded area until they found a clearing where they could get more rest. The ground was covered in what Beverly would equate to pine needles, but the trees around them did not produce pinecones nor the same kind of sap a North American pine tree did. She scanned the needles with the tricorder before sitting down on them.

“Well, one good thing about this walk, I’ll have plenty of recorded data about the vegetation of KesPrytt. Though, I doubt they will be joining the Federation at this point.” Jean-Luc tried to gracefully lower Beverly’s body and rested against one of the tree trunks. 

“Not likely. We’ve had no contact with the Kes, other than the people who handed us the tricorder. No search parties as far as we can tell. We don’t even know if the _Enterprise_ is aware of our ‘missing’ status or if they just think we’re still conducting negotiations.” A frown line appeared on Jean-Luc’s forehead when Beverly frowned.

“I hadn’t thought about that. I just assumed someone was searching for us. I mean, we’re the only two humans on the planet right now.” 

“Unless they sent down a search party. And remember, we were in Prytt territory until this afternoon. It was difficult for us to scan that side of the planet at all due to their scrambling satellites.” 

“Well, we’re back in Kes territory. Hopefully, they’ve been continually trying to scan for us.” 

“We can but hope.”

###

“Sir, I think we’ve found them!” Geordi looked up from the engineering panel on the bridge towards Will Riker, who was acting Captain during the away mission. He glanced at Deanna who shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Will. I can’t get anything. I know they’re on the planet, but it’s like I’m blocked from sensing their feelings. It’s all fuzzy.” Will straightened his uniform top and rose from the center seat.

“Geordi, are you detecting any of the Kes around them or any other life forms?” 

“No, Sir. They appear to be alone, although it’s been tough going with the little information we’ve been provided with. I can’t tell you if they’re in a structure or outside, but their comm badges are still deactivated. This could be related to the interference we’ve been experiencing with our scanners and all this panic could be for nothing. We just have no way of telling.” Will pursed his lips. _What would the Captain do? Would he risk upsetting the Kes by beaming down an additional away team to check on them? Or would he just beam the party back and ask questions later? If they_ are _in the middle of negotiations, we could always beam them back and explain_ we _were experiencing some kind of malfunction and accidentally recalled them._ He stroked his beard. 

“Geordi. I want you to go to Transporter Room Three and beam them back up. If it’s been a misunderstanding, we can send them right back. But it’s been four days and they should have only been gone for one. The fact that the Kes won’t answer any of our questions leaves me very suspicious.”

“Got it.” Geordi tapped a few buttons on his console and sent the data to the PADD he gripped in his hands. The light of the bridge glinted off his visor as he moved to the turbolift. 

“Transporter Level.” When the doors slid shut, Will allowed himself to relax back into the chair. 

“I hope this was all just a misunderstanding.” 

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc had fallen asleep, propped up against the trees in the clearing when the familiar swirl of the transporter took hold of them. They both opened their eyes and were soon deposited directly onto the pad.

“Captain! Doctor! Are you both alright?” Jean-Luc rose and attempted to tug down his uniform, forgetting he was still in Beverly’s body. He opened his mouth to speak, then glanced at Beverly, who quickly rose.

“I think so, Commander. Thank you.”

“We should get to sickbay, B-Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc tried to act as Beverly would have in the situation they were in. They hadn’t discussed if they were going to explain to the Senior staff what happened to them before or after it was repaired.... _if_ it was repaired. He shuddered to think what would happen to him and Beverly if they were never able to separate again.

_I heard that._

_Hard not to. Beverly, it’s not as if I mind us being mentally linked...I would just prefer to be mentally linked and only inside my own body._

_Agreed._ Beverly tugged on Jean-Luc’s uniform top and held out an arm indicating for Jean-Luc to exit the pad before her. She turned back to Geordi.

“Inform Number One to break orbit immediately. We will _not_ be entertaining allowing the Kes membership in the Federation.” 

“Aye, Captain.”

Jean-Luc wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Will Riker met them just as they were exiting the transporter room. “Number One,” Will shot him a strange look and he inwardly groaned.

_He’s not your Number One right now. I mean, he is. But I don’t call him Number One._

“Beverly, are you alright?” Jean-Luc paused, then realised Will was speaking to him.

“Of course I am. Just teasing you a little.” He smiled with what he always told Beverly was her flirty smile and Will grinned back. 

“Glad to have you both back. Sir, we’ve not had any communication with the Kes since you beamed down and worried when you and the Doctor were gone longer than the originally agreed amount of time.” Beverly nodded Jean-Luc’s head.

“Yes. It seems we were captured by the Prytt once we beamed down. We managed to escape, but it took a few days to find the border.”Will’s eyebrows rose. Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s elbow.

“Captain, I really need to examine us in Sickbay before we do anything else.” Just then, Will noticed the metal protrusion at the back of Jean-Luc’s head.

“Sir, what’s on the back of your head?”

“Nothing. Something they put on us while we were in captivity. I’m _sure_ Doctor Crusher can remove it. I’ll be in Sickbay. You have the Bridge until my return.” 

Will scratched at his head as he watched the pair retreat. Something was off. 

The couple rounded a corner and then Beverly doubled over in laughter. 

“Oh, that was terrible. I can’t act like you!” 

“Agreed. And I wouldn’t know the first thing about medicine. How are we going to hide this once we get to Sickbay?” 

“Easy. We’ll use the private side room and we’ll only tell Alyssa. We might need to get Doctor Selar to assist as well, but they both believe in patient-doctor confidentiality. This doesn’t even need to go into our medical files as I can always omit the surgeries. Although.....”

“Although what?”

“It would make for a fascinating medical paper.” Jean-Luc groaned.

“Let’s get the devices removed, then we’ll talk about writing a paper.”

###

Beverly blinked back into consciousness and mentally reached out for Jean-Luc. She didn’t hear anything in response, but she felt his warmth from the bed he was occupying and she turned her head to look at him. He grinned.

“I see we’re back in our own minds again.” Beverly swung her legs over the side of the biobed and Jean-Luc chuckled. “You’d yell at me if I did that.”

“ _I’m_ the doctor.” She grabbed at a tricorder and ran it over herself. “I seem alright. Got rid of the dehydration as well. Psi waves are still high. Let me scan you.” His scan revealed the same higher than normal psi levels and Beverly shrugged. “Are we still mentally connected? Try saying something.”

_I love you, Beverly._

“I heard that. I wonder if this is permanent or just a temporary side effect.” _Not that I’m complaining. At least we aren’t able to access each other’s entire brain and body anymore._

“We _could_ speak with Counsellor Troi about this.” Beverly pursed her lips.

“Could, but I don’t want to. At least, not yet.” Beverly pressed a few more buttons. “Right. I’m discharging us. I don’t know about you, but I’m famished.” 

“What time is it?” Beverly glanced at her tricorder. 

“1600.” 

“Have dinner with me at 1900?” Beverly nodded. 

“I’ll see you then.”

###FIN###

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing when they were controlling each other's bodies, but I found it annoying to write "Jean-Luc in Bev's body" and vice versa or "Beverly in Jean-Luc's voice".


End file.
